Top of the World
by Angel Light Justice
Summary: Songfic. Duo is given a vision into the future. What where to happen if he and Heero don't get together.


Warnings: mild blood, death, mild yaoi.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own That Cypress Boat is Drifting. I don't own To The Top Of The World.  
  
  
To The Top Of The World  
  
by: Nothingness at Heart  
  
The mission details where so boring. Duo turned on the disk player he had hidden in his shirt and the tiny mics that where in his hair came to life. Slowly though his eyes drooped close.  
  
  
I wished I was smarter  
I wished I was stronger  
I wished I loved Jesus  
The way my wife does  
  
  
Heero lay down on the bed in the motel room he had rented. The doctors in the hospital had ordered him to get some rest. The events of the day before ran through his head and a single tear slid down his cheek.  
  
*flash back*  
"Ms. Vice Foreign Minister Dorlen will now be answering questions." the young woman stepped away from the podeum to make room for Relena.  
A reporter from a televison station she didn't recognize made his way to the front. He was tall and his suit and hair where rumpled. He pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose as he spoke.  
"Ms. Vice Foreign Minister is it true that during your visit to the L1 colony you where married to a Mr. Heero Yuy?"   
Relena's composure fell as she froze. There where only fifteen people at the wedding so how could this reporter know? Her mind chided her saying she shouldn't be afraid of this. She and Heero had talked about it already.  
"Yes that was my reason for visiting the L1 colony." Relena's calm expression turned to one of horror when the man pulled a gun from his jacket.  
"Then you will die." sun flashed off the reporter's glasses when he fired.  
Two shots rang in succesion. Both Relena and the reporter fell.   
Heero pushed his way through the reporters to where his wife lay. He pulled her into his arms as her body guards tried to push him away. Blood flowed from the hole in her chest.  
  
*later at the hospital*  
  
"Ms. Dorle- I mean Mrs. Yuy is in critical condition. The bullet grazed her heart and pierced her lung. The bullet also contained a deadly poison. The chemical is attacking most of her vital organs." the doctor paused, "To say the most Mr. Yuy, her chances of survival are minimal." he paused and looked into the dead cobalt eyes,"I'm very sorry but there's very little we can do to help her at this point." the doctor turned and walked down the hallway leaving Heero to sit and wait, as the doctor lightly put it, for his wife to die.   
He sat ther for about half an hour more. When the doctor returned he had a sad smile on his face, "We have stabalized your wife's condition Mr. Yuy." he paused and Heero waited to hear the other half of the news, "We could not save your child though the poison killed him first."  
Heero's mouth dropped open in shock, "I had no idea that she was pregnant." he whispered quietly. The doctor looked suprized at this.  
"When may I see Relena?" he looked at the doctor.  
"She isn't consious but you may visit her now."  
  
*end flash back*  
  
  
I wish it had been easier  
Instead of any longer  
I wished I could have stood where you would have been proud  
But that won't happen now   
That won't happen now  
  
  
The light purple casket was lowered into the grave.  
"Daddy why do they put her in the ground? She's an angel she goes in the sky." Heero held a little girl in his arms while Relena had one arm around his waist.  
"Some angel's just don't fly untill they're buried." Heero's grip tightened on his daughter when Milliardo started to cry quietly, "But Noin will make it there no matter where she ends."  
  
  
There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard  
Disapearing every day without so much as a word somehow  
Think I broke the wings off that little song bird  
She's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now  
Top of the world  
  
  
"Daddy!!!" a boy with a braid of black hair and a girl with short chestnut hair and purple eyes ran into his fathers room. Both jumped up onto the bed and landed on top of Duo, "We need to visit mommy!"  
Duo sat up in bed, "Don't worry kids I didn't forget. We'll visit her grave today. I'm sure she has a lot to say to us." He scooped both children into his lap, "What do you want to tell her?"   
The boy perked up, "That she needs to tell uncle Heero that Allaina pulled my braid yester day at school!  
  
  
I don't have to answer any of these questions  
Don't have no God to teach me no lessons  
  
  
Wufei Chang was in the preventers office typing out a report on a mission he had just finished. He was having trouble concentrating because of a tugging feeling, almost like fear, that kept distracting him. There was a knock on the door and Wufei didn't look away from the computer when he answered.  
"Come in."  
Two men in a police uniforms opened the door followed by Lady Une. Wufei stood up and closed the file he had been working on.  
"Is there a problem officers?" Wufei walked around the desk to stand in front of it.  
"Wufei Chang we have a warrent for your arrest." the man handed some documents to the stunned preventor who quickly recovered.  
"Under what charges?" he looked suspicously between the men and Lady Une.  
The taller officer that had handed him the papers didn't skip a beat, "The murder of Ms. Sally Po."  
At this Wufei stood rigid for a moment then fell forward in a dead faint.   
  
Later he woke in a prison cell where he was then taken to an interigation room. The only sound that came out of him was a soft sobbing noise and the officer in charge became fed up and sent him back to his cell.  
One hour later Wufei Chang's body was carried out of the prison. He had slit his wrists and died of blood loss.   
The murderer of Sally Po was never found.  
  
  
I come home in the evening  
Sit in my chair  
One night they called me for supper   
But I never got up  
I stayed right there in my chair  
  
  
Cathrine Bloom walked around the circus tent to where she knew Trowa would be feeding the lions. Of course he was sitting there by the cage watching the lion.  
When the animal was done eating he picked up the bowl then scratched the large cat behind the ears. Earning himself a growl-like purr.  
The edges of his mouth twitched up in a sad smile. He turned back to Cathrine and the sorrowfull expression was still there.  
"You sun, you moon,  
why do you take your turns hiding?   
Sorrow around my heart  
like an unwashed robe-  
silently I brood on it,  
helpless to rise and fly away." he paused and turned to walk away,"The Book of Odes, Number 26, That Cypress Boat is Drifting, fourth and last verse."  
Cathrine stood puzzled for a minute then walked to feed the other animals. After wards she went to the trailer she shared with Trowa.  
Opening the door she heard the faint sounds of a flute playing and smiled. Walking towards the back she saw Trowa's outline sitting in a chair facing away from her, towards a window, playing. He seemed so peacefull sitting there framed by the light streaming from the window, notes pouring from the insturment in his hands. As quietly as she could she slipped out to give her charge some privacy.  
An hour later she was about to go on for a show and Trowa was missing. Cathrine walked towards the trailer calling him. She thought he was asleep so when she walked into the trailer she looked on his cot, then went to the back.  
Trowa was stil sitting there faceing away from her.  
"Trowa we're about to go on and you're not even in your clown suit." walking forward she frowned when Trowa didn't move.  
"Trowa you need to-" the sentence was cut off by a gasp.  
She had walked around Trowa to stand in front of him when she saw two deep rips in his wrists. Dried blood stained his green turtle neck and his flute, still clutched in his lifeless hands.   
One dead emerald eye looked through her with the sorrowfull smile still gracing his face.  
  
  
There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard  
Disapearing every day without so much as a word somehow  
Think I broke the wings off that little song bird  
She's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now  
  
  
Quatre Winner looked at his picture of his lover, "How could you leave me?" a tear rolled down the well worn path on his cheek, "Why Trowa? We could have done so much together."  
Holding the picture to his heart he whispered, "Wait for me in heaven and I'll remember you in hell." with this last lament he flung himself off the top of the Winner Corp. building.  
  
  
I wished I'd a known you   
Wished I'd a shown you   
All of the things I was on the inside  
  
  
Duo stood with a single black rose in his hand. The rain poured down in the large graveyard outside the church. His black shirt and pants where soaked with water that mixed with his own salty tears and blood that flowed from his hand from the thorns of the rose.  
"Hilde," he whispered in a voice usualy reserved for prayer, "the twins are gone." another tear lost it self in the rain, "Does that mean I can join you?" the silence that followed was broken only by the rain.  
A soft voice cut through the silence, "I can't lose you also."   
Duo turned and was face to face with Heero who was holding an extra trench coat in one hand and a handfull of multi colored roses in the other, "What do you mean, lose me too?" Duo's tears where still flowing from his violet eyes.  
Heero lay a purple rose on Hilde's grave along with two white ones by the freshly dug graves belonging to Duo's twins.  
"Allaina and Relena where found this morning. The kidnapper returned them to me." Heero said with sadness, "Relena was alive long enough to talk to me."  
He placed the trench coat on Duo's shoulders, "She told me not to let anyone else die." his face was in shadow, "I intend to grant her wish. Which means I can't lose you."  
Duo turned to face Heero, "You'll never lose me. I promised you," he brought a hand up to the taller man's face, "during the war, that you'd never get rid of me even if you tried." he brought both hands around the japanese man's neck.  
"I intend to keep that promise." and he sealed their fate with a kiss.  
  
  
I'd pretend to be sleeping  
When you come in in the morning  
To whisper good-bye  
Go to work in the rain  
I don't know why  
Don't know why  
  
  
"Bye Duo." Heero was straightning out his tie at the mirror in front of the door.  
"See ya Heero." Duo called from the kitchen as he cleaned up the dishes from the night before, "Remember to come home early so we can visit Hilde and Relena."  
Heero smiled and replied,"I promise." it had been two years sence the death of their wives and he and Duo where just moving on with their life together.  
The door closed and Duo suddenly remembered that Heero's breifcase was still sitting on the table.   
"Heero!" Duo called but he was already down the stairs. They lived on the top floor of the building so the chances of Heero hearing him where minimal.  
Quickly he grabbed the breifcase and dashed down the stairs and out towards the street.  
"Heero!" Heero turned and saw Duo waving his briefcase. Recrossing the crosswalk he saw Duo's happy face turn to one of horror and then he felt a drop of rain on his hand.  
"NO!!" Duo screamed and started running. From there on everything he saw seemed to happen in slow motion.  
He saw the semi hit Heero. He saw it throwing him, watching as his neck twisted back too far, and then him hitting the concrete and rolling to a stop with his head at an angle that was wrong.  
Everything sped back up and he raced toward Heero. People where yelling but he couldn't hear what they where saying.  
When he reached Heero he knew the man was dead. Gingerly he pulled the lifless body into his arms. The rain poured as he let his tears flow.   
"I-It was raining th-the day y-you p-p-promised," his agony flowed with his tears, "Y-you promised you w-wouldn't let anyone else d-die!" he wept angrily,"You promised me you bastard!"  
On lookers froze suddenly as the bolt of lightning struck.   
He couldn't see or feel or hear. He smiled.  
"Thank you God." and he colapsed over the body of his comrade.  
  
  
'Cause everyone's singing  
We just wanna be heard  
Disapearing every day without so much as a word somehow  
Wanna grab a hold of that little song bird  
Take him for a ride to the top of the world right now  
To the top of the world  
  
  
"Duo," Quatre said, "Duo, you need to wake up this mission is important." Duo blinked away the haze of sleep.  
"Wha?" he streatched and yawned,"Wher im I?" he said blinking at his surroundings.  
Wufei gave him a curious look, "A safe house. Duo, if you can't even remember that much then maybe you should go back to bed."  
"NO!!" Duo said suddenly making the other pilots jump, "I can't. I'll have that dream again."  
Everyone looked at him and he started to take shuddering breaths,"I can't..." a soft sob tore it's way from his throat, "I can't keep watching you guy's die!" he broke down and started to cry.  
They all seemed stunned,"If you share you're dreams with someone they're not going to happen." offered Quatre.  
A pair of strong arms where suddenly holding him. He looked up into purrusian blue eyes.  
"We won't die Duo." Heero said,"We'll allways be there for you." his eyes where full of love. Looking around Duo saw the same thing in each face.  
Turning Duo's head back to him he looked deep into those violet eyes, "I promise." and he sealed a new destany with a kiss.  
  
To the top of the world 


End file.
